


Confessions

by 1001Error0110 (orphan_account)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America being the pawn, Coronavirus, France Being France (Hetalia), M/M, Mentioned Canada (Hetalia), Mentioned England (Hetalia), Mentioned France (Hetalia), corona time, gerita - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23317129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/1001Error0110
Summary: Ludwig reflects on the day Feliciano confessed to him.
Relationships: Germany/North Italy (Hetalia)
Kudos: 21





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> ~Gerita~
> 
> This is my first fanfic, enjoy!

“That concludes this safety meeting” Germany said, as many nations awoke from their hourly nap, quickly gathered their stuff, and sloppily dragged themselves out of the meeting room earning scolds from other, more professionally mature nations. The german watched as each of his fellow companions began to discuss or avoid each other, as they left the room, lighting up the poor atmosphere that had surrounded everyone as a result of the virus.

He knew many would not be back after this meeting if things processed to grow, and quietly hoped that would not be the case. As the room filled out, many said their goodbyes while others lingered a while longer. But in the end, only two remained, wishing to stay as long as possible. The autumn haired boy, hanged his head, avoiding eye contact, as if about to be scolded for something, while the blond man gathered his belongings, mentally preparing for the rest of a long stressful week. They gave no acknowledgment of each other, and so the tension began to rise, making the room seem hotter, than in actuality.

The blond Germany, bag in hand, slowly made his way towards the Italian. Making sure too stop before him. “Germany” Italy said, in a barely audible whisper. “Yes Italy?” Germany responded, making sure to listen intensely. The atmosphere hadn’t hit rock bottom but neither were comfortable with the situation at hand. “I need to tell you something.” said the Italian, after a couple of silent, awkward seconds.

“What is it?” Came the question of truth. No white flag could get him out of this, The stage had been set, there was no backing down for the male brunette. Italy slowly gathered his courage, took a deep breath, quickly places his hands on the others shoulders, and whipped his head up. Opening his eyes while connecting his shining tearful hazel brown eyes to the others bright blue eyes. “Ludwig I lo-“ “Hey Dudes!” Shouted an unknown voice from across the room. Both countries froze. The voice was loud and boisterous, with a hint of southern, and belonged to non other than America, who quickly flashed his signature smile at them before going over to a seemingly random chair. “I left my stuff under the chair” America stated, as he quickly grabbed a bag that definitely wasn’t his. Both Italy and Germany watched as the interrupter quickly sprinted out of the room yelling about how heroic he was to himself, Before turning back to each other.

Neither knew what to say, or had completely processed what just happened. After a few seconds A bright pink had spread on both Italy’s and Germany’s face as they both recoiled from each other. The Italian, somehow not completely pink, tried to come up with a coverup for his words, while the German, too red for his own good, was trying to find a response to the others, interrupted confession. Germany was not sure how much time had passed, but by the time he came to his senses, the Italian was done packing up and at the door without saying a word to the other about anything. Italy opened the door, turning the handle without looking back, while trying and failing to hold the mountain of tears that were slowly slipping out.

He knew he failed, he knew their friend relationship was over, and he knew Ludwig would never share he’s feelings, but he still confessed, “Are you sure?” A voice called out. Italy, shocked, fidgeted while quickly spinning around, only to meet Germany’s eyes right in front of him. “Italy...” Germany said, softening his gaze towards the shorter. Italy was silent keeping his eyes away from Germany’s, to the others slight annoyance. “I’m sorry for waiting” was the last thing Italy heard before a sudden wave of warmth spread over Italy completely consuming him and causing him to melt on the inside.

The kiss was short but satisfying, as Germany stared Italy in face mentally prepared for his own next words, that could change everything “Italy, I-“ Germany shook his head, this isn’t the time to be shy, “Feliciano Vargas…I Love You!” After hearing those words Feliciano burst into tears and a smile. He clung himself to Ludwigs neck and goes in for another kiss. Ludwig, also smiling, returns his affections with more and more, until both find themselves tired and on the floor cuddled next to each other. Ludwig, head on Feliciano’s shoulder, was slowly drifting off to sleep while Feliciano sloppily played with his hair. Smiling, the latter rested his head on Ludwigs hair, forgetting all about the world outside. As they slowly drifted off, not a sound could be heard. The atmosphere was filled with peace and joy, as the events of the day would continue to remind them that they had each other’s shoulders to lean on, whenever they needed them.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Somewhere in France, a frenchman was celebrating with a young looking American, a Canadian, and a Brit, to another success of love.


End file.
